Hades and Persephone
by Lady Silverfrost
Summary: My version of Hades and Persephone. One-shot. Reviews and criticism welcome. Enjoy


**This is my version of Persephone and Hades in a quick one-shot! Read and Review! If everyone likes it and I may make a longer story!**

"Persephone" Demeter scolded lightly "You can't stay out in the fields by yourself, what something happens"

"Mother, nothing will happen" Persephone spoke lightly and then teasingly as she continued "Who could possibly want to risk the wrath of you mother, your the goddess of harvest"

Demeter sighed and intertwined her arm with Persephone's and began walk down a small path.

"I must go to Olympus for a few days dear, a meeting of the gods you see" Demeter spoke softly.

"Oh mother!" Persephone smiled charmingly "Take me with you! I have to meet the other gods and goddess sometime!"

Demeter looked at her daughter and began shaking her head, but Persephone forestalled her no.

"Sooner is better then! I can stay with Nyssa! Oh please mother" Persephone looked so hopeful, that Demeter could refuse her no longer and so she agreed on the conditon that she would stay with the nymph Nyssa.

They traveled to Olympus the next day and Demeter went of in search of other council members, leaving Persephone to explore Olympus with Nyssa. Persephone was so excited and happy going through the different buildings and marveling at the architecture that she forgot where she was walking. She had walked straight into another god.

"I'm so sorry , My Lord" Persephone exclaimed. He was tall with dark hair and attractive features. He opened his mouth to reprimand Persephone for lack of attention to her surroundings, but stopped and studied er for a moment.

"What is you name, My Lady" He demanded.

"Lady Persephone, My Lord" She answered, turning a curious gaze to Nyssa, who had gasped upon seeing Hades. Hades looked contemptuously at Nyssa who stood cowering with fear. He walked past them both and continued on his way, but still about Persephone.

"Whats the matter Nyssa?" Persephone inquired.

"Th..That was Hades, Lord of the Underworld" Nyssa stuttered her heart beating wildly.

"Was it?" Persephone asked distractedly as she gazed down the now empty hallway.

"Come, we should find Lady Demeter" Nyssa said after her beat slowed "She must be almost ready to leave." Persephone followed Nyssa along the winding passages of Olympus and through several different buildings until they found Demeter in discussion with Artemis, goddess of the moon and of the hunt.

"Persephone, my dear" Demeter's eyes sparkled as they landed on her daughter.

"I shall take my leave now Demeter" Artemis spoke coolly and nodded once toward Persephone before striding away.

"You were gone for so long that I was starting to worry about you" Demeter shot a glance towards Nyssa who explained the run in with Hades. Demeter frowned, but thought nothing of it so long as it didn't happen.

"Ready to head back home dear?" Demeter asked Persephone.

"Of course Mother! I love it here, but i would like to see the flower fields once more" Persephone smiled. Demeter, Persephone, and Nyssa weaved through the crowd to find their exit destination.

"Oh look!" Nyssa exclaimed "It's Hades leaving in his chariot!"

"So it is!" Demeter muttered under breath. Persephone didn't notice her mother frowning and went skipping happily to the fields as soon they arrived home. She breathed in the sweet spring air and smiled. She threw her hands in the air and spun in a circle laughing joyously before sitting down and putting a flower in her hair. She turned at the sound of horses hooves hitting the ground and looked up just in time to see Hades reach down, put his hands around her waist, and then lift him the chariot in front of him.

"Put me down" Persephone shrieked in alarm as the horses went airborne.

"No. I can't. I won't" Hades said with a voice of steel.

"Why not?" She wailed fearfully looking down, for they were fast approaching an opening. Hades didn't say anything just occupied himself with the reigns and they were through the opening into his domain, the underworld. The horses slowed as they approached a three-headed dog.

"Cerberus" Hades spoke to the dog commandingly as it stepped aside looking mournfully at Hades' and Persephone's retreating figures. He stepped out the chariot and offered Persephone a hand. She hesitated for moment before taking it. Servant came and led the horses away and woman approached.

"Hecate, show Persephone her rooms" Hades ordered striding away into the gloom of the underworld.

"Follow me" Hecate said warmly to Persephone. Persephone attempted a smile in return. but just couldn't. Hecate led her into a massive palace and through a couple of hallways and staircases.

"Here we are" Hecate opened one of the doors from a double doored room. Persephone gasped in amazement. The bed was massive and covered with decorative pillows, fancy curtains aligned the windows, a desk and light in the corner, a couple of chairs in front of a fire place, and two doors with one leading to a bathroom and the other to a closet.

"I hope the rooms are to your liking" Hades said gazing at Persephone.

She gasped in surprise, just noticing that Hecate had left and Hades had entered.

"The rooms are lovely, but why..." Persephone began as Hades interrupted her.

"Your here because the moment I saw you, I knew you the were the one for me" Hades said "We will be married soon."

"Married" gasped Persephone and she put her arm on one of the chairs to support herself.

"I will send servant in to tend to your every need" Hades said before exiting the room.

```````````````````Demeter and Zeus````````````````

Demeter walked dejectedly along a worn road thinking of Persephone. Her sweet, loving daughter had been stolen from her by none other then Hades. She paid no notice to villagers she saw overturning fields to see if any crops were there. She knew their were no crops to be found. She would not help the harvests until Persephone was back into her care.

"Demeter" came a stern voice from behind her. Zeus was approaching in the guise of a poor merchant.

"What do you want Lord Zeus?" Demeter sighed.

"You have been distraught over Persephone and neglecting your duties, so I have sent Hermes to bring Hades and Persephone to me so the matter may be sorted out." Zeus looked over the villagers before turning back to her and beckoning her to come. "We shall depart at once"

`````````````````Hermes and Hades`````````````````

"Lord Hades, Zeus requires your and the Lady Persephone's presence at Mount Olympus immediately." Hermes spoke authoritatively as he delivered the message.

Hades nodded and went to retrieve Persephone quickly forming plan in his mind.

"Persephone, we must go to Olympus" Hades ordered when he saw her with Hecate. He handed her a pomegranate and spoke without betraying any emotion "You should have a snack before we go." Persephone glanced at the pomegranate, she knew what it was for. She was afraid to admit to herself, but she was falling in love, was in love, with Hades. She opened it slowly and ate six seeds before setting it down and followed after Hades as he prepared the chariot. Hermes had already left and Hades quickly put Persephone in the chariot before getting on after her. It was a short ride to Olympus.

"PERSEPHONE!" Demeter cried and embraced her daughter the moment she and Hades entered the council room. She glared murder at Hades who just gazed calmly back at her.

"Hades explain everything from the beginning. I already know Demeter's side of the story" Zeus said looking out over Demeter, Hades, and Persephone. Hades did so, quickly and Zeus sighed regretfully towards Demeter. "I am sorry Demeter, but she has consumed food of the underworld.

"She was kidnapped!" Demeter snarled at him looking furious "Besides it was only six pomegranate seeds"

"Six" Zeus muttered "Six, Six, Six" He repeated thoughtfully, while Hades leaned on a pillar smugly sure that he had Persephone.

Zeus cleared his throat to get their attention "Persephone has indeed consumed food of the underworld, but as it was six pomegranate seeds she must only stay six months of the year." Hades frowned, but nodded pleased that he got Persephone. Demeter agreed with it, but was not happy about Hades.

"I will see you in six months mother!" Persephone called as she Hades left to go rule the under world together as king and queen until she returned to her mother, Demeter, bringing spring once again to the land.


End file.
